In recent years, there are image forming apparatuses such as a multi-function peripheral (hereinafter, referred to as an “MFP”) and a printer. The image forming apparatus includes a fixing device. The fixing device heats a conductive layer of a fixing belt by using an electromagnetic induction heating method (hereinafter, referred to as an “IH” method). The fixing device fixes a toner image to a recording medium with heat of the fixing belt. For example, the fixing device includes a press roller on an outer circumferential side of the endless fixing belt. The fixing device includes a nip pad on an inner circumferential side of the fixing belt. The nip pad opposes the press roller with the fixing belt interposed therebetween. The fixing device causes a sheet (recording medium) to pass through a nip between the fixing belt and the press roller. Hereinafter, likeliness of a sheet peeling off from the fixing belt is referred to as a “peeling property”. In the fixing device, in order to improve the peeling property, the load on a downstream side in a sheet transport direction within the nip is increased. In the fixing device, even if the load on the downstream side of the nip in the sheet transport direction is increased, there is a possibility that the peeling property may deteriorate depending on the type of sheet and margin setting of the sheet.